The Next Generation
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: This was a thread on Feral Front, that I got permission from the two people who were in the thread. Its about my OC, Kya returning to the Leaf with her and Kabuto's kids. Kya sees an old friend, Bolt and Hikya don't like each other. Yuki, Sayu, and Kurai attack. What will happen?


On a summer days Hikya walked towards the Leaf village gates, while his sisters and mother were walking slower than him. "Hold up, Hikya. I've haven't been here for a long time." Kya started, "I wonder if anyone remembers me"? Saya ran up to Hikya as he watched her, his twin sister walked up beside her mother. "Why didn't father come?" she asked. Kya looked at her and gave her a smile. "He was busy." she said as she walked past him.

Bolt walked around the village, planning a prank to pull to get his father's attention in a bad way. As he was about to reach the gate, he saw four people. He stopped and looked at them, just then he remember his father telling him a story of one of his friends named Kya. "Bolt what are yo..." Naruto stop what he was about to ask when he saw Kya. "Kya." he said.

Jet runs in through the gates and has to dodge around Hikya and his family. "Hello new comers!" He says as he races by then got and idea. He took a sharp right and hopped over a fence.

Haruko ran in a few seconds before him. She looks at Kya and her family, runs over and says "Did any of you see a boy about thirteen run by here? And if so where?"

Mayonaka walked over to the group and stopped. "Jet went that way." She told Haruko as she pointed in the direction of the fence. "So who are you?" She asked Kya in her normal emotionless voice.

Ketsueki leaped down from a tree. She was just coming back form a mission and was eager to see Mayonaka again. She walked up behind Mayonaka and surveyed the group.

Kya looked at her. "I'm Kya." she started, "And this is my son Hikya and my two daughters Thour and Saya". Hikya looked at his mother then his sisters. "We are just here to visit some old friends." Kya said.

Naruto walked up to the group. "Kya." he said as his son Bolt ran up behind him. "Who she, dad?" Bolt asked.

Jet hops on top of the fence and says "Really? You couldn't tell here I wasn't somewhere?" He grinned and hopped off the fence. He pulled out a slip of paper from one of his pockets and said "Hey sis looking for this?"

Haruko blushed slightly and yelled "Give it back you little twerp!" He ran at him and tried to swipe the paper from him but he easily danced out of the way.

Mayonaka sighed and walked over to Jet. "Just give it back to her I'm not in the mood for your petty squabbles." She said in an emotionless voice her blue eyes starting to glow slightly.

"It's nice to meet all of you now you must excuse me I need to make sure my daughter doesn't hurt anyone." Ketsueki said as she began to walk towards Mayonaka and jet.

Kya nodded towards Mayonaka, then turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto." she said closing her and smiling at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked him as Bolt looked at Hikya. "Yeah it has." Naruto started, "By the way Kya this is my son Bolt". Kya gave Bolt a smile. "You look as stupid as your father." Hikya said to Bolt. Kya laid a hand on her son. "Be nice and don't act like Kabuto for once." Kya said as Naruto's eyes went wide. "Wait, these are yours and Kabuto's?" he asked. Kya nodded.

Jet sighs "Alright." He stops and hands his sister the paper and says "So what's up is it a gathering 'round here or something?"

Haruko took the paper and put it in one of her pockets and said "Thanks Mayonka so who is gathered here other than us?"

"Apparently Kya here is bringing her children to meet some of her old friends." Mayonaka said as she closed her eves to stop them from glowing. Having a demon sealed inside you could get annoying.

Ketsueki looked over at the hokage. "Just so you know I'm done with my mission I'll put the report on your desk later." She said before walking over asses the situation. She sighed in relief when she saw that Mayonaka had the demon under control.

Naruto nodded towards Ketsuki. Kya looked at Naruto. "Are you that surprised?" she asked him as he nodded. Bolt looked at Hikya then to Naruto. "Who's this Kabuto dude?" Bolt asked as Saya off in a dead run to a figure outside the Leaf village. "Daddy." she said hugging him. Naruto turned to look at him. "I thought he was busy mother." Thour said. "I was." Kabuto said walking up to them. Hilya looked away from his father, then took off running to get away from him. "Hikya." Kya said calling her son, but he didn't listen and kept running. Kya looked at Kabuto, then went off to go after her son to bring him back. Naruto smiled as she went after her son.

Jet nods and says "Alright so what have you been up to Mayonka? Kick anyone's butt recently?"

Haruko looks at Jet and then easily slaps him in the back of his head and says "Jet mind your manners you are talking to someone not within the your manners idiot."

"I'v been alright and no I have not 'kicked anyone's butt recently'. Oh and I realy don't care how people talk to me so you don't have worry." Mayonaka replied as she opened her eyes. "Have you two been fighting a lot?" She asked.

Ketsueki looked after Kya she knew first hand how difficult children could be. She turned to look at Kya's other children and Kabuto. "So you'r their father there's defiantly a strong family resemblance." She said.

Jet nods "Perfectly understandable and not really just a little blackmail that I just so managed to pick up." He gives a little grin

Haruko glares at him and then sighs. She starts to walk over where everyone else is and says back to Jet and Mayonaka "Well have fun with small talk."

Kya kept running untl he thought he got far away from his father. "Hikya." Kya said catching up to him. Hikya looked at hus motger. " What do you want?" he asked. Kya walked over to him. "Now stop acting like this, if not for your father, then for me." Kya said to her son. Hikya looked at his mother as tears came down his face. Kya walked over to him and hugged him. " Feel any better about going back. I know you are mad at your father, but you will get over like me" Sge said making Hikya feel better.

"Intersting but why would you want to black mail her?" Mayonaka askedraiseing an eyebrow. "And what was on that piece of paper anyway?"

Ketsueki shrugged when she received no response and jumped up in to a tree. She pulled out one of her swords and began to sharpen it.

Jet grins "Oh you will find out soon enough . So want to see if Ms. Kya's kids want to take a tour around the village?"

Haruko just watches whats going on and listens.

Kya and Hikya returned, Hikya had a serios look on his face Naruto looked at the two. "Don't worry Naruto, he's fine." Kya said putting a hand on Hikya's head. Naruto nodded. Bolt looked at Hikya. Kabuto walked over to Kya and Hikya. At first Hikya looked away from him, but then Kya looked at him. "I can't believe its been fifthteen years since I've seen you, Naruto." Kya said smiling.

"Sure why not it will give me somthing to do." Mayonaka replied and walked over to Kya's children. "Jet and I want to know if you would like a tour of the village." She said to them.

Ketsueki smiled as she watched her daughter interact with other people. It was nice to see that she was at least trying to be a little more social than usual.

Kya looked at her kids. "I think that would be a great idea." Saya said looking at her parents as they nodded. Hikya and Bolt glared at each other. "Yeah it has Kya." Naruto said.

Jet grins and says "This way." He turns and starts walking in a random direction not knowing or caring where it led.

Mayonaka followed Jet as he lead the group through the village. It had been a while since she had been around so many people and it was kind of overwhelming. She frowned as she felt a headache coming on.

Ketsueki followed the group from a safe distance just to make sure nothing bad happened. She wanted to make sure no one would dare to hurt her daughter.

Hikya, Thour, and Saya followed Mayonaka and Jet. Kya smile as she watched her kids. Just then Bolt took off after them. Naruto watched his son. "It looks like your son is just like you." she said laughing as Kabuto watched his son.

Jet grinned and says "Anyone up for a little climbing?"

"I wouldn't mind doing some." Mayonaka replied. She figured that it might take her mind off of her headache. "So where should we climb?" She asked as she looked around.

Ketsueki sat watching from the trees waiting. She could tell that Mayonaka had a headache and she had to be very careful.

Jet shrugs "Just right up here so we. An get a overhead view of the village." Jet looks up and then starts to climb.

"A climb,." Saya said happily. Hikya looked at his baby sister. Just Thour grabbed Hilya's hand and dragged him.

Mayonaka nodded and began to climb as quickly as she could. She made good progress and was soon right next to Jet. "Race you to the top." She said before speeding up.

Jet grins and speeds up next to Mayonaka "Hey Mayonaka You aren't going to win!" He keeps climbing

Hiikya and Thour climbed slowly while Saya was racing Jet and Mayonaka to the top. Bolt hided not too far from them watching Hikya.

"We'll see about that." Mayonaka said as she began to push herself to climb faster. She smiled slightly as she climbed. It was exhilarating to watch the world fall away below her and the sky seem to get closer.

As Saya climbed faster her foot slipped, slowing her down.

Jet grins when he starts to reach for the roof but he miscalculated and fell a few feet before grabbing back on. He starts climbing again but remembers to not over judge distance.

Mayonaka was getting closer to the top when she saw Jet fall a few feet. "Watch your step." She called as she passed by him.

Hikya and Thour started to climb. "Saya be careful." Thour called up to her.

Jet just shakes his head and says "You should take your own advice as well." He keeps climbing but was mindful of Mayonaka's advice

Mayonaka's foot slipped and she slid down about a foot. Her fingernails left small gouges in the building. She made a mental note to fix that later but at the moment she needed to catch up with Jet.

Just than Saya pasted Jet and Mayonaka, making it to the top. Hikya and Thour looked each other and countined to climb.

Jet finally reaches the top and looks around at the village and breathes in the air. "Ahhh such good air."

Mayonaka reached the top a few seconds after jet. She looked out over the sprawling village and smiled slightly.

Saya looked at them than to her brother and sister.

Jet nods "Well Onward!" He hops to the next building and says "Don't worry completely safe."

Mayonaka followed Jet easily clearing the jump to the next building. The adrenalin pumping through her body made her feel alive. She let her cold facade slip for a a few minutes. She grinned and her canine teeth became wolf like.

As soon as Hikya and Thour got to the top, Saya took off after Jet and Mayonaka.

Jet comes to a stop and points at the mountain and says "That mountain right there has most of the homages faces carved on them but a long time ago Mr. naruto painted and doodled up there so they say."

Mayonaka nodded and pulled her facade back up. "Our Hokage did quite a few childish things when he was younger." Mayonaka said.

Saya came to a stop behind Jet and Mayonaka. "I know." She said. Thour and Hikya caught up to them.

Jet nods "So anywhere specific you guys as a group want to go?"

"What if we show them to see the arena?" Mayonaka said. "Maybe we could do a little sparing." She finished.

Just then Bolt showed up out of nowhere and tackled Hikya to the ground. Thour watched as Bolt tackled him.

"Holy crap!" Jet dashes forward and starts to pull Bolt off of Hiya. "Mayo aka help me!"

Mayonaka nodded and ran over to help pull Bolt of of Hiya. "Bolt stop let go now." Mayonaka ordered her eyes flashing with a dull blue glow.

Bolt gets pulled off. Thour looks at him. "What's your problem?" she asks.

Jet just holds back Bolt

"Why did you attack out of the blue like that?" Mayonaka asked Bolt. "They are visiting and it is not very nice to just attack them."

Hikya stood up taking his glasses off to clean them. Bolt just glared at Hikya.

Jet sighs and raises his hand. He then brings it down smacking the back of Bolt's head and says "When a lady's asks something you got that short stuff?"

"I'd hardly call myself a lady." Mayonaka mumbled under her breath. She turned to Hikya and Thour. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Hikya said. Thour nodded.

Jet shakes Bolt "Now what do you have to say for yourself Bolt?"

Mayonaka looked over at Bolt. She was also wondering why he would just attack out of the blue like that.

Jet shakes Bolt some more "Speak shorty!"

Hikya looked at him. " Maybe he just does not like Hikya aditude." Saya said.

"Weather you like someones attitude or not does not give you the right to attack that person." Mayonaka growled.

Jet sighs and starts to drag Bolt towards the edge of the roof "Well if he doesn't start talking he is going to be taking flying lessons free of charge."

" I do not like the feeling I from him." Bolt said.

"That is no excuse to go attacking him. It is also not very polite to threaten to drop someone off of a roof." Mayonaka said.

Jet shrugs and says "Well Bolt just deal with it there are plenty of people I don't like that I have had to work with. Also Mayonaka who said anything about me being polite?"

"No one." Mayonaka said with a small smile. "I know you probably wouldn't have done it." She said.

Bolt looked at Jet. "Could you put down." He said. Hikya turn to his youngest sister as she took off to find their parents. Thour looked at Bolt.

Kya looked Kabuto, then to Naruto. "I still can't believe how long it's been since we last saw each other." She said as Kabuto turned to her. "Well, I have to go, Kya." He said turning to leave. Naruto watched as he left. "Yeah." He said.

Jet set Bolt down and says "Well now that's over."

Mayonaka shook her head as she watched Jet and Bolt. She would never understand boys. "Well I think that we'v had enough fighting so maybe we shouldn't go to the arina.

Hikya looked at his sisters. "I bet dad have left already." He said. Thour nodded as Saya looked towards the gate. "Yep, he left." She said.

Jet shrugs and then asks Hikya "Did your mom bring you guys here to become shinobi?"

Mayonaka looked over at the two waiting for there answer. She wouldn't mind having them around.

"That's why our mother brought us here." Thour said. Hikya noddd.

Jet gives a thumbs up "Well that's good. It's also coinsedence because if I am not mistaken the trainee ninja teams will be chosen."

"It might be nice having some new people around." Mayonaka said as she looked the two over.

"Well our mother came here at a young age and became a ninja, since her village was destroyed she wanted us to become Leaf Ninja." Saya said.

Jet nods "Awesome that means there is a possibility that any combo of us could be on the three people teams. Well minus the Sensei of course."

"So what type of jutsus do you use?" Mayonaka asked. "I use ice and my mother uses ice and fire."

"Well we have our mother's kekkie genkie, Makkurayami, total darkness." Saya said.

Jet nods "All of those are nice. I myself only use fire. Actually I am working on my own jutsu."

" I don't want my brother and sister to fight." Saya said as Thour looked at her baby sister. " I agree with Saya." Thour said as Hikya looked towards the gates, where he's mother was standing talking to an old friend.

"I would rather not have any blood shed between family members." Mayonaka said sternly as she looked at the two.

Jet grinned "Ey Thour Hikya we don't need you to kill each other there will e better times for that."

Saya backed away from her brother and sister. " Thour Hikya stop glaring at each other.." She said not happy with them. Bolt looked at Jet.

Jet grins and hits Bolt on the arm. "I am just joking." he face gets really serious "Or was I?"

"I think that these teems will work out very well." Mayonaka said with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"No I will not" Bolt said as Hikya and Thour glared at each other. "Would you two stop it." Saya said stepping between the two.

Jet nods "That would e cool but I would probably get attacke from behind by Bolt. Just sayain."

Hikya looked off into the distance. "I'll bet your three will be put on the same team." He said pointing to Thour, Bolt, and Jet. Thour looked at her brother. "And I'll bet that you three will." She said pointing to Bolt, Hikya, and Mayonaka. "I bet none of you will be on a team together." Saya said.

"That sounds interesting I cant wait to see it in person." Mayonaka said. "I wonder who will be on what team."


End file.
